This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of social network technology, users may interact with each other in a social network, such as making a topic, commenting on a topic, and so on. The information interaction of traditional social networks begins in virtual networks, and users may view the social information or perform social operations, but this kind of information interaction doesn't match and is not combined with a real scene, and doesn't enable users to quickly know about the social information happening around.